


Phi

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreaming, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Inside the Tower of Mists, the prisoner Phobos dreams of many things - one of which is another (yet successful and respected) version of himself.





	Phi

Phobos dreams of what could’ve been, and he rejects it.  
  
He dreams of what should’ve not been, and he doesn’t know if Fate herself had been kind or cruel.  
  
He dreams of what had been, and he wishes he won’t see them again, over and over, but his wishes stay as wishes.  
  
He dreams of… distant places. Distant worlds. Maybe even distant times.  
  
There is a dream Phobos has had countless times. The very fantastical dream makes him think that it had to be real, somehow. In a way, he wishes he can reach it, see if it’s real, and touch everything with his own hands.  
  
He dreams of a different version of himself. He dreams of a woman with his face, her red dash-shaven eyebrows arching so nobly, her fine nose with the strong bridge, her straw blonde hair cascading down, down, down, past her shoulders and her chest and her waist.  
  
Her robes are similar to his own, with the white pauldrons and the teal blue and white scheme. But the most remarkable feature is the brilliant geode on her head, and it makes him think of amethyst. While shaped similarly as the Jewel of Light, it rests above her forehead even without her silvery circlet. Phobos thinks her to be some sort of fae, but he never finds an answer in his head.  
  
Instead, he finds only her, and her desires, her wishes, her dreams. He dreams of a woman who dreams, too. He sees himself, who goes by the name “Phi”.  
  
The first time he saw her, Phobos knew he had been dreaming a rather peculiar dream. Phi stood among her subjects, her grace and power unquestioned. They called her “General”; she holds the highest military power in their kingdom.  
  
When Phobos awakened, he couldn’t believe that there was a version of himself who could command people like that. The thought invited shivers down his skin, and it still does. He has qualities worth looking up to; he is, after all, a reputable prince.  
  
He anticipates every night for a dream with her. Surely, his mind cannot be making these stories up. His mind cannot make up such a fantastical, almost impossible story in the middle of a fantastical, almost impossible world.  
  
The world Phi calls “Guardia”; her home “Edel Garden”; the organization she runs “OrgaNight”. Phi may rule OrgaNight and the military force of her home, but her sister Elyon is seated as the Queen of Edel Garden. Like Phi, this Elyon too had a geode on her head; its color resembling topaz. When entertaining an audience, they both sit in an ethereal throne room with a pond in the middle.  
  
Phi never spends too much time listening to the audience. She always gets up about halfway through (or so Phobos thinks) and meets with her own Cedric. This Cedric seems second in command to her, but he’ll rather play around and even cut off all of Phi’s sentences. A rather free-spirited and laid-back right-hand man with his hair in a high ponytail. Phobos hates him. Phobos hates that this man will rather goof around instead of taking Phi seriously. Phi doesn’t seem to mind too much (she is strong; she knows how to hold herself and be professional), but it still gets on her nerves that she has to meet this person like this everyday.  
  
After that, Phi visits a dimly-lit laboratory that holds glowing, crystal-like cylindrical cells. A white-robed woman she calls “Reese” meets with her to report on results. It may have taken Phobos a few dreams, but he eventually understood that Reese has been experimenting on female humanoid subjects that exhibit power and fighting ability. Phi never looks at them, and thus Phobos never sees them.  
  
Phi visits yet another laboratory; this time she meets with Ludmoore. A rather perverted one, who enjoys being called Johnny. Phobos hates this part. He’s sure from Phi’s calm and professional expression that she wants to twist his nether regions ten times over so roughly just to shut off his remarks.  
  
And then, the dream ends.  
  
Phobos is sure his mind does not make these up.  
  
One day (or night; he’s unsure if time flows similarly on Kandrakar), he dreams of Phi once more. However, he finds himself in a very dimly-lit hallway. Phi opens a door with a bright crystal on her hand serving as her light. He follows her, who, in her flowy nightgown that resembled the night sky, wanders aimlessly in the halls.  
  
Phi stops before a pair of giant windows, which she opens. Phobos has an opportunity to look outside - vast, very vast skies. Endless skies with stars and… and… islands. Islands in the distance, floating, brilliantly-lit. Perhaps, Phobos thinks, if the skies were seas, the lights served as lighthouses for ships passing in the night.  
  
This can’t be some garbage dream his mind makes up, night after night, and this isn’t one of his memories.  
  
Phi worries, staring at some distant place Phobos’ eyes cannot see. She murmurs things he cannot understand; the words blurring into the static silence of loneliness in his head. But her brows are creased; her lips rest on a frown. Something troubles her mind so deeply…  
  
“Phi! Phi! _Sophia!_ ”  
  
Phobos knows that voice, and it’s the first time he’s heard such a clear statement. It’s Elyon; Phi’s sister, Elyon. In her nightgown that reminds Phobos of a sunny day, she comes running towards Phi.  
  
But, as before, Elyon’s words disappears into mumbling in Phobos’ ears, and he decides he hates her, the way he hates his own Elyon. Worry fills Phi by the second; every word makes creases on her face, and by the end, she is furious.  
  
Then her words come to Phobos –  
  
“We shall regain what we lost!”  
  
Her voice, so clear in his mind. Currents of energy run up Phobos’ whole being - he’s not even sure if he has a body in this dream! He only sees and hears and feels, feels that power and confidence and noble blood…  
  
And what he sees, hears, feels next is astounding.  
  
Phi’s sister Elyon closes her eyes and begins to… for the lack of a better term, sing. The geode on her forehead glows. In a stolen breath, words come running in Phobos’… soul, for the lack of a better term. Words fill him; words grip his mind and pull him into a fantastical rip in space and time.  
  
_I pray to the everlasting sky of serene_  
_I pray to the grand sea of aquamarine_  
_Grant me your holiest light_  
_Grant me your brightest night_  
_Heaven and land in one_  
_Joined by the rising sun_  
  
The other Elyon’s body dematerializes into energy, into small topaz-colored spheres of light reminding Phobos of the physical Light of Meridian. The spheres of light dance around Phi and form figures behind her, and on her hands. Wings. And gauntlets. Of light.  
  
That song is a spell, Phobos discerns, as he watches light unveil ornate, seemingly mechanical wings that are, by all laws of biology, seemingly incapable of proper flight. The gauntlets too; they looked fragile, their adornments too heavy on the aesthetic and their projected damage doubtful. However, Phobos knows that this other Elyon is no simple person, and so is Phi.  
  
Energy radiates from Phi, and she leaps into the window, into the night sky. Phobos tries to follow after her, but all he sees is the light, the spheres of light.  
  
And he wakes up.  
  
Phobos wakes up back in his ever-changing cell, with all the mystery boxes floating around and troubling him with their metaphorical contents. Emptiness resides in his chest as he tries to encounter his dreams once more, to no avail.  
  
However, through the next fibers of time, Phobos does his best to remember that one dream. The amazing power he felt through skin and flesh and soul. The song he heard, uttered in some ancient language only that woman’s pale blue eyes knew. The spheres of light, the small pearls of energy that resembled the Light.  
  
And Phi. Strong, strong Phi. Sophia. The one who was loved and revered, respected, and acknowledged.  
  
Phobos keeps her in his memory; her voice, her confidence, her power… and the way she acted that night. No doubt, she came down Edel Garden or wherever to rid herself of her enemies. Direct action.  
  
Yes. That’s what he needs. Phobos needs a plan. He needs to act. He needs to rid himself of his enemies, even without resources to expend.  
  
And while the elders of Kandrakar think he sleeps, dreaming of his shame and his failures, Phobos will channel his remaining energy, just as he felt in the dream. Coursing through flesh, digging and clawing at the soul…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent intro of an AU I've had for quite some time now. I didn't tag it under Elemental Gelade as I only borrowed the setting and the mechanics, but not the characters.


End file.
